


Papa John

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Never Too Late Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Heat Sex, Implied Breeding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: It’s been a rough heat, longer than usual, and John does everything he can to make it better.





	Papa John

Day five.

You flung your arm over your eyes as you rolled onto your back, nude underneath the thin sheet. Across the room, the air con was on full blast and you groaned, peeking out at the covered window. Having a heat at the same time as the mercury started to soar upward was the  _ worst _ .

Everything ached. John was nowhere to be seen and the bedroom door was closed - you wouldn’t be surprised if he was icing his dick somewhere, unable to keep up with your insatiable sexual appetite.

You wanted a bath.

And pizza.

God, you wanted pizza.

A timid knock on the door made you frown; it opened before you could answer, showing a very tired-looking John. He grinned, slipping into the room and closing the door. “Hey,” he greeted quietly, padding toward you. You licked your lips, unable to stop the surge of arousal at the sight of him, barefoot and bare-chested, a pair of Levis hanging low on his hips.

“Hey,” you replied, your throat a little raspy. John pointed at the bottle of water on the nightstand.

“You’re probably gonna need that.”

With a grateful smile, you grabbed the bottle and took a swig, clearing your throat when you were done. “Thank you,” you whispered, looking up at him bashfully as he sat on the edge of the bed. “How long was I out?”

“Twelve hours,” he shrugged. “I think you’re gettin’ near the end of it.”

You chuckled. “For your sake, I hope I am.”Lifting your head, you sighed heavily. “I hurt.”

Humming under his breath, John reached over, sliding one large hand over your covered thigh. The touch was close enough to your core that your body tensed - your gaze was heated when it met his. “Not now,” he chided playfully, scooting a little closer to kiss you softly. “I ran you a bath.”

You pulled back, cupping his stubbled cheek. “That sounds amazing.” He smiled widely, kissing you again. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Yeah,” he murmured in between kisses, “cleaned up the place a bit too. I know you hate mess when you’re -” His lips twitched in amusement. “And we made a mess.”

Your cheeks were on fire with the thought of what you’d done for the last four days. There wasn’t a place in your apartment John hadn’t fucked you, including one particularly uncomfortable twenty minutes on the hallway carpet.

Not that you’d been thinking about comfort when his knot was stretching your pussy and your belly was almost swollen with cum.

“Used that unscented disinfectant,” he continued. “Since the lemon one makes you puke.” His hands were wandering, pulling the sheet away from your bare skin. “God, you smell amazing.”

“I smell gross,” you corrected, giggling when he tugged you into his lap. “How about that bath?”

John grinned, standing up and lowering you to the floor. “Need a hand?”

“What I need…” Your stomach rumbled loudly and you covered it with your hand, eyes wide at his amused laughter. “I need food.”

“Already on it,” he promised, leaning down, kissing you and grabbing your ass. “Go get yourself cleaned up so I can get you dirty again.” You turned, receiving a playful slap to your bottom as you walked away which made you shriek and run off toward the bathroom.

One of the things you’d loved about your apartment when you’d first seen it, was the huge corner bathtub. There was a shower, for convenience, but there wasn’t anything you liked more during your heat than a nice warm bath.

Aside from your Alpha’s attention, that is.

John had filled the tub with your favorite bubbles, a soft lavender and patchouli scent that was sensitive on your delicate Omega skin. He’d kept the temperature perfect and you couldn’t help but sigh happily as you sank into the warm water, completely submerging yourself for a moment.

It was fifteen minutes before he came looking for you. Lounging in the doorway with his hands folded across his chest, John watched you, smiling as you reclined, only your head and your toes visible above the waterline.

“You look comfortable,” he murmured, drawing your attention to him. “Not to mention, sexy as hell.” The low timbre of his voice made you shudder and you smiled, lifting one bubble-covered arm to lie it over the edge of the tub.

“Plenty of room for two,” you purred, giving him a seductive look.

He laughed, shaking his head. Slowly, he approached the tub, dropping to his knees beside you, dipping one hand into the water. His fingers brushed the outside of your thigh and you bit your bottom lip, unable to take your eyes off of him.

“That wouldn’t be very productive,” he drawled, fingertips moving to the space between your legs. “And I thought you were hungry.”

“I am,” you replied. “But not just for food.” Your core was throbbing now, pussy aching for something to fill it - John knew exactly what you wanted.

He always did.

Cupping your pussy, John leaned over, kissing you hungrily. You responded instantly, gripping the sides of the tub as he started to rub his fingers along your slit underneath the water. “Open up for me, princess,” he coaxed, using one finger to penetrate you slowly.

The warm water soothed his touch, lessening the tenderness left behind from the last round of lovemaking. John didn’t stop, keeping a steady pace, apparently intent on driving you crazy. The water sloshed against your skin as you began to writhe and whimper, frustrated with the ebb of pleasure that couldn’t build any higher.

Shifting his weight, John paused to adjust his pants, his erection making the fabric bulge. “Didn’t think I had it in me,” he confessed, chuckling when he leaned in to kiss you again.

A second finger made you whine loudly, lifting up a little from the bottom of the tub. John’s pace still didn’t falter - he pressed the pad of his thumb into your clit and you wailed, fingers slipping on the smooth surface.

He knew how to play you, leaving you slumped and gasping in the bubbles. Pulling his hand away with a satisfied grin, John got to his feet, grabbing a towel to dry his hands and wipe away the few droplets of water on his bare chest.

“Dinner’s gonna be ready any minute,” he promised, eyes flashing as he turned away. You pouted, ignoring his laughter as he left the room.

Freshly washed and dried, you’d just finished toweling your hair when there was a loud knock at the door. From your bedroom, you heard John open the door and talk to someone briefly, before closing it again, his footsteps echoing down the hall to the kitchen.

The delicious aroma that forced you to rush was your favorite pizza, sat in a takeout box on the counter. John was already pouring two glasses of wine, now wearing a shirt and smiling at you as you entered, dressed in only a thin vest and panties.

“Still too hot?” he asked, handing you a glass.

“Yeah,” you took the drink, sipping it before reaching for the pizza, “and still hungry.” There was an inflection in your voice that made him chuckle, his eyes never leaving you as you devoured a slice of the treat. “Oh, god,” you moaned. “That’s so good.”

One thick eyebrow arched in your direction and John cleared his throat. “You keep making noises like that and you won’t get to eat it ‘til it’s cold.”

Picking up a second slice, you grinned at him, intentionally eating the pizza as seductively as you could. John scowled, scooping his own slice from the box, lowering himself to one of the old bar stools surrounding the kitchen island.

Between you, the pizza was gone within ten minutes and John was pouring a second glass of wine for you both. “Bedroom?” you suggested, sliding around the island toward him. He smirked, shaking his head.

“Sweetheart, you might be up for round…” He paused, unsure which round it even was. “Whatever, then you gotta let an old man rest.”

“You’re not old,” you purred, cupping his groin, pleased to find him still rock hard.

“Old enough for indigestion,” John commented, chuckling as he took hold of your hand and led you toward the living room. Pulling you down onto the couch beside him, he hooked his arm over your shoulder, gesturing to the television remote. “Why don’t you put something on?”

You grabbed the remote, flicking aimlessly through the channels for a few minutes before settling on a rerun of an old movie. Placing your glass on the table next to John’s, you leaned back into his hold, turning your face to look at him.

“You’re kinda awesome,” you muttered, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“Not so bad yourself,” he replied, kissing your temple before both of you settled to watch the movie.

It wasn’t long before you were starting to fidget, your heat still simmering below your skin. John could scent you, you were sure of it, and you squeezed your thighs together, barely able to concentrate on the television.

“You okay there?” 

His rumbled question made you moan; John laughed under his breath, catching your chin in his hand. “I’m okay,” you managed, breathlessly. “Just…” He waited, one hand pressing between your thighs. “Need you, Alpha.”

“I got what you need, baby girl,” John growled, getting to his feet and pulling you with him. It was only a few feet between the living room and your bedroom but you wonder if John is even gonna make that - the way he’s touching you is like he’s been without you for months, not hours.

Your panties and shirt come off along the way, his shirt and pants only making it as far as the door before being haphazardly dropped into a pile by the dresser. He couldn’t stop kissing you, letting his hands wander wherever they pleased as he backed you toward the bed.

Gasping his name, you pushed back, dropping onto your ass at the edge of the bed. John looked down at you in surprise when you grasped his cock with one hand, stroking him from root to tip. “What do you think you’re doing?” he grumbled, not making a move to stop you when you pulled him closer.

“Still hungry,” you quipped, grinning for a brief second before lowering your mouth to lap at his cockhead. John groaned, running his fingers through your hair, encouraging you to take him deeper. Swirling your tongue around him, you bobbed enthusiastically, fingers teasing his knot as he started to thrust ever-so-slightly.

“My dirty little girl,” he hummed, stroking your head, holding your hair back so it didn’t disrupt what you were doing. John was grunting with approval every time his shaft bulged your throat - you could barely fit half of his length in your mouth, not that it stopped you trying every time.

He pulled you off abruptly and you pouted, looking up at him with your bottom lip sticking right out. “I was enjoying that.”

“So was I,” he leaned down, kissing you softly as he pushed you backward onto the bed, “a little too much.”

Kneeing your thighs apart, John held himself over you as you kissed deeply, your hands buried in his short dark hair. You could feel his cock, millimeters from your pussy, the warmth of him making you shudder. Digging your heels into the mattress, you lifted your knees, placing one hand on his ass to pull him closer.

“Anyone would think you’d been denied,” he laughed, kneeling up and fisting his dick with one hand. You whined when he rubbed the tip through your slick folds, his eyes locked on the delicious sight before him. “Want my knot, ‘mega?”

“You know I do,” you mumbled, a little irritated that he wasn’t already fucking you six ways from Sunday. John grinned, pressing his thumb into the tip of his cock, guiding it down until he penetrated you, hard and fast. One stroke and he was buried inside you, his thick shaft stretching your tender walls. “Fuck,” you whined, clutching his shoulders.

“Too much?”

You shook your head. “Not enough. Fuck me, John.”

The headboard slammed into the wall when he complied, pulling your legs up higher so your feet were in the air. At that angle, he was hitting deep, deep enough to make you scream loudly, prompting John to slam his hand over your mouth.

“Quiet,” he growled. “You don’t wanna piss off the neighbors again.”

You breathed furiously through your nose, unable to stop the burgeoning climax in your belly. John didn’t stop, panting against your neck as he fucked you, his hand stubbornly silencing every cry while you bucked underneath him.

“That’s it,” he snarled, releasing your mouth just so he could kiss you again. 

His knot popped, thick warm cum filling your belly, pulling you over the edge with him. Both of you slowed, clinging to each other as you drew to a stop, sharing soft kisses until he moved, rolling onto his side and taking you with him.

It took awhile for you to catch your breath, held firm against John’s chest, feeling his heartbeat thunder underneath your cheek. “When do you think this will be over?” you panted, managing to look up at him.

“Depends,” he muttered. “Is it that bad?”

“Not bad. Just… sore.” You giggled when he blushed, reaching up to thread your fingers through his hair. “You know,” you hesitated, biting your bottom lip as you struggled to word your suggestion in the right way, “there’s one way that you can avoid a heat.”

John blinked, instantly picking up on what you were inferring. “Oh yeah?”

“Maybe… maybe I should stop taking my birth control.” It felt like your heart was going to bust right out of your chest. “I know we talked about it before -”

He kissed you, hard enough to make you forget how to breathe for a split second. When he pulled away, he was grinning wildly.

You smiled in return. “I take it that’s a yes?”


End file.
